Atobe the Great
by Shi-Kan
Summary: Atobe decides he's actually the leader of the free world. Ryoh objects, Gakuto steals, Hiyoshi screams, Yuushi head desks, Kabaji agrees, Kana films, Chohtaro says to put the camera down, and Jiroh sleeps. I forgot Taki! Hyotei crack plus fic. manager


**Atobe the Great**

Atobe: (snapping fingers) Everyone, listen up!

All: (quiet)

Atobe: Ore-sama has come to a serious conclusion... HEY! JIROH! Are you listening?!

Jiroh: Eh.. eh?! (waking up) Oh, hi, Atobe!! What's up??

Atobe: About that. Ore-sama is what's up.

Jiroh: Huh??

Atobe: Ore-sama is the leader of the free world! Ore-sama is on top!!

Shishido: ?! Now hold on a second, you can't just decide things like that on your own...

Oshitari: He's right, Atobe...

_On the other side of the locker room..._

Gakuto: (yawns and notices something shiny in Hiyoshi's locker) Ooh, Wakashi, what's that... (points)

Hiyoshi: Eh... oh, THIS? (suddenly throws shiny thing into his bag) it's nothing, don't worry about it...

Gakuto: Hey, show me!! (jumps over to Hiyoshi)

Hiyoshi: What?! Get off of me!! I told you, it's nothing!

_Back to Atobe..._

Atobe: Well, I DO have the most power, good looks, speed, endurance, and knowledge here, ne, Kabaji?

Kabaji: Usu.

Oshitari: Knowledge? (ping of anger)

Shishido: Speed? (double ping of anger)

Kana: You know, I AM in here. -.-x (has a dirty underwear on suddenly flinged on her head)

Jiroh: Hi, Kana!

Kana: (slowly taking underwear off head and flinging it, hitting Shishido) Yo, Akatagawa. (Akutugawa??)

Shishido: / What are you doing in the boy's locker room?!

Atobe: Ore-sama will not forgive your peeping-tom habits! 20 laps around the courts!!

Kana: Eh?! You told me to clean the boy's locker room!! You came back too early!!

Atobe: KANA IS TALKING RUDELY TO THE LEADER OF THE FREE WORLD!! NOW MOVE!!

Kana: YOUR EGO IS THE SIZE OF NEW ZEALAND!!

Atobe: (ping of anger and starts yelling about how great he is and how she should call him 'Atobe-sama' ect ect)

Kana: (has a "Yeah, all right, sure..." attitude)

Atobe: AND FURTHER MORE, AS THE LEADER OF THE FREE WORLD--

Shishido: Where did you get the idea that you're so big?!

Atobe: You stay out of this!! Ore-sama is speaking!!

Shishido: Oi, oi, since when can't I speak when you're speaking?

Atobe: Since now!!

Oshitari: (notices Kana is filming and suddenly has a random desk in front of him and head desks)

Chohtaro: Ka-kana-chan.. do you think that's such a good idea...

Kana: But of course, Choh-chan. Atobe in the locker room? I'll make a killing off this. (turns camera to Chohtaro) Hm, your fangirls would also pay pretty well...

Chohtaro: / Err, Kana-chan, please--

Kana: Ooh! Shishido grabbed Atobe's collar!!

??: AHHHHH!!

Kana: (whipping camera toward the scream)

_At the scream?_

Hiyoshi: D-don't touch me there!! I won't give you it!!

Gakuto: (is pretty much sexually harassing Hiyoshi XD) What is it, damn it?!

Hiyoshi: It's MINE!! You can't have it!

Gakuto: (stealing the bag that Hiyoshi threw the shiny thing into) IT'S MINE NOW!!

Hiyoshi: Ho-hold on--!!

Gakuto: (pulls out the shiny thing)

Hiyoshi: ¬/¬ ...

Gakuto: A.. a baseball cup?!

Hiyoshi: ...if you get hit there with a tennis ball--

Gakuto: You just like the idea that something is protecting that area, don't you?! WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF?! (glomps Hiyoshi)

Kana & Chohtaro: ...

_Back to Atobe and Shishido_

Atobe: lieing in a bloody mass in a pile with Shishido, suggesting they beat the absolute hell out of each other

Jiroh: ZzZzZzZz... nn? What happened?...

Kana: Being the 'leader of the free world', he had many people out to kill him. Shishido succeeded.

Jiroh: Oh...

_Bam!_

All: Huh?!

Oshitari: (did a head-desk so hard his head went through the desk and is now unconscience)

Kana: (still filming) HAHAHAHA!!

Chohtaro: (swallows hard) Kana-chan, stop that! (swiping camera out of Kana's hands, causing the camera to break)

Kana: (glares at Chohtaro) Choh...chan...

Chohtaro: (does a double take and points to himself) Oh.. haha.. was that me...?

Kana: GYAAAAH!! (does some sort of shonen leap towards him)

Chohtaro: (running around club room and trying to be polite while yelling to Kana and dodging random objects being thrown at him) P-please calm down, Kana-chan!!

Kana: (is in full "I will freakin' KILL YOU!!" mode)

_Yet another eventfull day for the Hyotei regulars and their manager, Kana-chan. Ne, Kabaji?_

Kabaji: Usu.


End file.
